What is Right
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: "I've always stood up for what's right. I'm tired of standing alone." Steve Rodgers meets a girl working for Tony Stark, Vanessa Adams. Intelligent, beautiful and hiding a secret. Will she open up to him or will her secret stay cloaked in mystery? (First EVER fanfic, no hate would be appreciated)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first time I stood at gun point, I was seven. Again I was at gun point. Innocent people walked around, talking, laughing, living. Not for much longer though. The man pushed me forward and whispered gruffly in my ear "You'll do it if you want your sister to carry on living." One man stood beside me, he raised his arm and yelled "Hail Hydra!" I whispered a silent prayer. Praying for God to save me and praying for god to forgive me. I looked to my kidnapers who nodded.

I couldn't do it. I had to do it. The tattooed man looked to a man in a suit. He wore a wedding ring and I guessed he had children at home but he was my first target. I blew through my hands a pointed my gust towards him. As it travelled it grew in speed and became freezing. It swirled and blew until it reached target. A Whirlwind grew around him. He screamed and people watched in horror as it froze every organ, every limb, every vessel and froze his heart. As it reached the heart he screamed an agonising cry. The whirlwind faded to show a frozen man. Dead… Nobody looked to me. Nobody suspected a child. Next I killed a woman. With the same method. She was police officer and my enemy. Or so they told me. Then the man grabbed me and said "Make a lasting message, kill them all." I looked at him eyes pleading. He dug his fingers into my shoulders. Reminding me of the kill switch they placed in my sister. I looked up to the sky. Shooting several people with my ice blasts. I knelt to the ground. Pressing my hands to the floor. Creating endless ice blades. I push my arms out. The blades go through every heart of every citizen in the area. They fell to the ground. Limp and lifeless. They died at my hand. The man pat my back. "Hail Hydra," he said. "Hail Hydra," I whispered.

I got back in the truck. The drove along the road showing me my great work. I was a monster. They drove me back to home. It felt like my home. For it had been so long since I last saw my home, my family, my life. Gone in a blink of an eye. Never coming back never to be mine again. They opened my door and walked me along the cobbled pathway to my room. They and unlocked the door and threw me into the cold empty room. "You will aid us in eliminating all of hydra's enemies. And in time the world will be free from scum," he said. They locked the door. Leaving me to cry.

I was kidnapped at seven. I killed when I was eight. I was caught at nine. Set free at ten. I was good and I changed. Until I was twenty five, and my secret will be unearthed again…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hi guys thanks so much for the positive feedback it makes me smile. Reading my emails finding out I had TWO FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES within not a lot of time it makes me feel amazing. This chapter is dedicated to three epic people. Number one: the guest who reviewed who I know personally my BFF Miss Asgard (Code name) She is the reason I'm doing this. Two: Always and a day Love who followed and favourite this story so quickly it was untrue. And last but not least StopEatRead for making me feel over the moon by following and favouring this story. As always R&R would be appreciated. Please if you like this click the follow or favourite button I give everyone who does virtual muffins. **

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo **

I sat on the bustling tube or subway as the Americans would call it. The person next to me was submerged in their music. Swaying his head in time. I could tell it was in time. Everyone could. He had his music so loud everyone could hear it. Imagine Dragons. I like their music but I don't want to hear it from someone else's earphones. It was annoying to say the least. "The next stop is Stark Tower." The inhuman recorded voice said. I stood up and held on to the post by the door. Once it reached the station the doors opened gradually, they clearly needed to be oiled. I pushed past the people with nowhere to go. I had somewhere to go. I can guarantee what I'm doing is more important than whatever they are. I walked up the left side of the escalator. More like ran. I wasn't late. I was on time but I like being early. It was fair to say I hated being late.

I came upon the large building in New York. How vain to put your own name on a building. I walked into the tower and entered the lift or elevator whatever. It had no buttons to press to choose which floor to go to. "Which floor?" a voice said. I looked around. There was no one in the lift. "Which floor?" the voice repeated. "Umm. Twelve please," I said, it felt weird talking to a lift. It began to move. Really quickly. The doors flung open. "Floor twelve," the voice announced. "Thanks," I said. It felt weird thanking a lift even weirder that I was talking to it. "You're welcome," and with that the doors closed. I made a right to the toilet. I washed my hand and reapplied some more lip gloss. Strawberry. I tucked my hair behind my ears and smiled nervously. I walked out the room and sat in a small chair outside an office. I brushed my skirt and sat regimented and really straight. "Mr Stark will see you now," it was the same voice as the lift. I breathed in deeply and pushed the door.

He sat in a chair drinking a cup of coffee. I could tell, it was an unmistakable smell. He looked up his brown eyes meeting mine. He stood up and it was true, he was short. "Vanessa Adams, come, come. I don't bite. Well not normally," he said. I gulped unsure if it was a joke or not. I went over and shook his out stretched hand. I sat when he did. I placed my CV on the table. He grabbed it and skimmed it. "Computer science honours degree, from Cambridge," he read out. I blushed. "Yes, it's one of the best universities in the UK," I said proudly. He nodded. "Captain of the girls' rugby team at university and a kick box champion, impressive," he said while admiring my CV. I felt my cheeks burn again. "What don't you do?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I realised it was a rhetorical question. "Well Vanessa you are clearly very skilled, and you have brilliant experience but I can't give you the job," he said. My face fell, stunned. It was the first job I'd been rejected for. "Please Mr Stark, I've come all the way from England, for this job. Please you can't send me back," I pleaded. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sending you back, with these credentials you'll get a job anywhere. But I already have very similar employee. I'm sorry," he said. My eyes started stinging. "But I want this job, I told everyone back home I'd be working for you. And maybe I wanted to make my cousin jealous. I can do others things Sir, anything, really," I begged.

He pondered for a moment. Then he walked out the room and talked to a woman in white with strawberry blonde hair. She smiled at me momentarily and then yelled at Mr Stark. Who then rolled his eyes. I wish I knew what they were saying. She gazed in his eyes. He sighed and nodded and came back into the room. "After discussing with my secretary I've decided to give you a job," he said. I was elated, over the moon. My grin was from ear to ear. "Thank you, so much," I said, hardly being able to contain my excitement. He sat down. "But there's a catch. I said a job. Not the job you wanted," he admitted. I nodded. I was fine with a lower job than what I applied for. "You will be working as a coffee courier," he said quietly. Coffee courier?! Seriously? "Coffee courier! Did you read my CV? Cambridge!" I said outraged. "You can decline the job if you like," he offered. I thought about it. I've come too far for anything less. "I'll take it. I'll work so hard you'll have to promote me," I declared. "Is there anything you would like?" he asked. I shook my head. I knew my cousin wanted his autograph but I didn't want to indulge him after being a moron. He stood up and put his hand out and I shook it, with power and walked out his office. My eyes welled up, disappointed I didn't get the job. I never felt so unwanted before. I guess I have to thank the strawberry blonde lady on Monday, she did get me a job. I walked into the lift and told it ground floor. "Bastard," I muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I have returned! I'm sorry about the wait. Writer's block and exams. Blame them. STEVE RODGERS is in this chapter. At last. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for everyone who read, followed or favourite (Or all three.) So please R&R and F&F**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo **

Chapter Two

I woke up at seven, like I always do. In my new apartment. I didn't know anyone that lived here and I guessed I'd make friends, eventually. Right now I had one thing on my mind making Mr Stark's day a living hell. I went to the bathroom and had a shower. I let the cool water trickle down my back, cooling my already fuming body. I stepped out the shower and dried my hair. I wrapped my towel around my body and combed my hair and then my parting. I yawned still tired from the late night before. I spent most of the time sulking like a child. **Coffee courier!** For God's sake. I walked into my room and opened my wardrobe. I picked out my union jack t-shirt and blue faded jeans. I wasn't sure what you wear as a coffee courier. I made breakfast, cornflakes. They were tasteless and bland but it might be the fact that there was bitter taste in my mouth. I shoved a load in my mouth before feeling sick and chucking the rest away. I dried my hair with my black hairdryer. Taking extra care with my side fringe. It goes crazy if not dried properly. I applied some lip gloss in the mirror and put in my gold stud earrings. I put on my aging converses and walked out my door and locked it.

I walked down the stairs while carrying my gym kit and briefcase. I was planning on going there after work. Working out helps me when I'm stressed or angry. I carried on walking down five flights of stair and then walked out to the corridor. I wasn't looking were I was going and then I bumped into some guy. I dropped my briefcase and everything fell out. I knelt down and started picking up everything. The guy helped me. "I'm sorry mam'. I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologised. I shook my head. "It's my fault. I should be more careful," I said. I reached for a sheet of paper so did he and out hands touched. I looked up to see the man for the first time. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. He wore checked shirt and brown trousers. I had to admit he was kind of cute. I was sure I was blushing. I hated it when I did that. I closed my briefcase. "Thanks, for helping," I said. He stood up. "You're welcome mam'" he said and then made his way up the stairs. I couldn't help myself from looking at him as he walked up the stairs. I looked at my watch. "Crud! I'm gonna be late," I cursed under my breath and ran out the door. I jumped in my yellow fiat and started the engine. I drove down Main Street and parked in the staff parking spot and ran into the building. I walked into the lift. People got in at every level so it took even longer to get to level twelve. Once I finally got out the lift I ran into the coffee room. A coffee room? Seriously? I pinned my name badge to my t-shirt. I put a load of cups on my cart and the jugs of coffee and tea. Also the jugs of milk and the cups of sugar. I hated my job already.

Mr Stark waked into the coffee room. "S'up Vanessa," he said flippantly. I smiled a fake smile. "Mr Stark," I said. He walked over to me and put his arm around me. "Come on. You can hate me forever. Call me Tony," he said. I nodded. "Mr Tony Stark, I need to work," I walked out of the room to begin my shift.

I walked through the corridors. I could see into every room. Most people were on computers. Others holding meeting and some just seemed to be filing. I entered the first room. I offered everyone tea or coffee most declined. I walked up to the last desk. The desk of Maria Hill. On her desk there was a name plate which said _Maria Hill: executive financial adviser._ I went for the interview for second in command for Stark finance but now I'm a coffee courier. I put on my best smile and went over to Maria. "Hi, would you like tea of coffee?" I asked sweetly. She smiled. "Could I have tea please," she looked at my name badge "Vanessa," she said. I nodded. I made her a cup of tea. "Milk, sugar?" I offered. "Just milk please," she said. I passed her the tea. I was about to move on when she asked "Are you new Vanessa?" I nodded. "Yes I got the job Saturday, not really what I wanted though," I admitted. She smiled. "Stark can be difficult but he throws a good party," she said. A puzzled look came over me. "Party?" I questioned. "Yeah, he throws them pretty much every fortnight," she said. "Well, welcome to the Stark Industries family," she said. I smiled. She may have stolen my job but at least she was nice.

I spent the rest of my day asking the same boring question "Tea or Coffee." One day I'm just going to get a recording of me saying that. I can't bare repeating it again. Then in the distance I heard a ringing of a bell, Stark. I walked at leisurely pace over to his office. "Vanessa, I'll have a coffee, half milk and three sugar cubs please," he said and then battered his eyelashes. I sighed. He was so annoying. If he thinks he can get round me, he has another think coming. "Oh, and could I have a double chocolate chip cookie, pretty please," he said. "Cookies?" I asked. "There in the coffee room, probably should have had someone train you, oh well you learn on the job," he said. I rolled my eyes. I walked off to the coffee room. At the back there was a table full of cake, biscuits and other sweet treats. I picked up the double chocolate chip cookie and left the room with the cookie on a plate. I walked into his office. "Oh goodie," he exclaimed. I gave him the stupid biscuit and began to make the coffee. I knew I couldn't poison him but I'll show him. Well it was kind of lame act of rebellion but it was my first time doing so. I gave him two sugars instead of three. I placed the cup on the table. He took a sip. "Hey there are only two sugars," he said. How did he notice? I smiled a sweet smile. "It was an honest mistake," and with that I left his office.

The rest of the day was monotonous. It was fair to say, this was the worse first day ever. Later on I bumped into Tony's secretary. Literally. I was looking were I was going and I accidentally bumped into her. Luckily I didn't spill any drinks. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. These things aren't as easy to control as it looks," I apologised. She smiled. "Its fine, first day on the job everyone makes mistakes," she said kindly. "I've been meaning to thank you, for getting me the job, your Mr Stark's secretary, right?" I said. She laughed. "Is that what he's saying now? I'm not his secretary I'm his girlfriend. My name's Pepper," she introduced himself. Well it made more sense his girlfriend yelling at him than his secretary. Tony having a girlfriend, that's what didn't make sense. She was so nice. I spent a lot of time sitting with Pepper in the sofa room, why a sofa room. She told me stories of Tony. How he used to sleep with a blanky till he was twenty five. I laughed, loads. I know I should have been going round serving coffee but I had been round the offices at least twice. At half past five it was finally time to leave. Pepper and I had exchanged numbers, at least I had one friend. When I was dismissed I got in my yellow fiat and drove home. For a well-earned dinner and then a rest.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. Thanks to ****Candyfairey, dapperbunnyreviews, Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth and Judware98 who followed or favourited or both. I'm not sure about continuing with this story as it isn't very popular and isn't getting many reads. If you disagree and want me to continue please review or PM me to tell me other wise. **

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

Chapter Three

As much as I wanted to go home, I promised myself I would go to the gym. So I drove to the local gym _Keep Fit Gym_. I walked through the automatic doors. I walked up to the front desk and showed my membership card. "Vanessa!" the boy on the desk said. He had black hair, brown eyes and a single ear piercing. "Clark, how are you," I asked. He showed his thumbs. "I could be better if you agreed to go on a date with me," he said. He raised his eyebrows. I sighed and then rolled my eyes. "I've come for workout not a boyfriend, sorry Clark," I walked off. "But we're made for each other, you can't ignore me forever," he called after me. I ignored him. He was nice enough but really annoying.

Steve walked into Tony's office. The millionaire sat on his chair. When he saw me walk in, he span around in his chair. "Captain America, how do you?" he said. He jumped up and hugged the captain. He stood awkwardly. "You said you needed me to help you with something," Steve said. Tony walked over to his chair. He gestured to the seat behind the desk. He sat down. "I need you to follow an employee for me," he stated. Steve laughed thinking it was a joke. He looked at Tony's face, he wasn't joking. He pushed a file over the table. "Vanessa Adams, I think she's out to get me, she's the new coffee courier," he said. He opened up the file. It had a picture of a girl, with brown hair, green eyes and a nice smile. She was the girl from his apartment. The one he bumped into, literally. "She lives in my building," he said. He flicked through her file. Clearly very intelligent. One thing caught his eye though, previous threat on the shield threat list. Threat? What could she of done? She seemed so innocent, looks can be deceiving. "A SHIELD threat, what did she do, Tony?" he asked. "I was on the SHIELD threat list too, most people are. But it does worry me though. That's why I need you to follow her," he said. Steve pulled a face. "She might just dislike you," he said. Tony laughed. "Everyone likes me. I can't follow her. She'll know I'm following her. But you look like a gym kind of person," he said. "She's at the gym then. Ok I'll do it. But you owe me one," he said. Steve walked out of Stark Tower and began making his way to the gym. This was the last time he would do Tony a favour. Well, that's what he told himself every time he did something for Tony but somehow he always ended up helping him again.

I was in the changing room. I pulled on my gym t-shirt. It was blue and had a heart on it. I put my purple shorts on and my Nike trainers. I bundled my stuff in a locker and went into the training room. In the room there were treadmills, weights, bikes and various other gym equipment. I walked towards the punch bag. I picked up my boxing gloves and began punching. A few small hits to start off with. Left, right, left right. Jab, jab. I punched harder and quicker. Left, right, left right. Anger and tension building up inside. Left, right, left right. Memories in my head. Memories I should have locked away. Things I though I forgot. Why can't I forget? Why can't I live a normal life? What did I do to deserve this? Left, right, left right. I thought of childhood. How everything went downhill.

_I was locked in a cold damp room. Only one light source. The sunlight creeping through the tiny window. My hands locked in iron gloves. Unable to break free. My eyes stung from my endless tears. I'd been locked in for two weeks now. I was given rations but that was it. Never enough to satisfy my never ending hunger. My throat dry from lack of water. I miss my mum and dad. I miss my sister the most though. Knowing I would never see her again. She was dying and it was my fault. I deserved to die. My eyes welled up. The floor was hard and uncomfortable. My teeth chattered and my whole body numb. Tears trickled down my face. I cried for hours and hours. Pitying myself. The door opened and in walked my kidnappers. There stood two broad men with heavily furrowed brows. I looked up at them eyes full of tears. "We have a job for you, child," one said, accent German, thick and barely understandable. _

I punched the punch bag one last time. So hard it fell from its hook. My trainer Kaye came over to me, she put her arm around me. "I think you should take rest hon'," she said kindly.

Steve walked up to the brightly coloured building called _Keep Fit Gym_. He walked through the automatic doors and up to the desk where a black haired gothic boy sat. "Hi I'm looking for Vanessa Adams, did she come in here?" he asked. The boy stood up and poked him in the chest. "I don't know what you think you're doing with my girl, muscle boy, but if I were you I would stay away from her," he threatened. Steve looked at him like he was crazy. The girl that sat next to him on the desk said "He has a crush on her, they're not together. She's in the training room," she said. Steve nodded and made his way to the training room.

I drank some water and wiped my face with my towel. I got up and sighed. "Are you sure you ok?" Kaye asked me. I nodded and jumped on the treadmill. I set it at a reasonable pace and started running. In walked the guy I met this morning. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and some black jogging bottoms or sweat pants as he may say. He started punching the punch bag. For a while he didn't make eye contact with me but then he looked up and met my gaze. He smiled and I blushed ferociously, so embarrassing. He laughed slightly and turned back to the punch bag. I totally made a fool of myself. I was clearly crushing on him but I think every woman in the room was as well. Whether they were single or not. After my half hour run I went back to my locker and got my stuff out and the guy from my apartment came up to me. "Hey, so you like running then?" he said. "Yeah, I'm all about fitness," I said. Why would I say that? Idiot! "See you around then," he waved goodbye and walked away. I bit my lip for a moment and sighed. I went and changed back into my normal clothes. I walked out the gym and signed out. "Till next time Vanessa," Clark called after me. He was so annoying. Why didn't he get the message, I'm not interested. I walked out the door and started walking towards the car park.

Steve left the gym and started walking towards the car park. He had no idea what Tony talking about. She wasn't doing anything evil. He must just be paranoid. She was really sweet. Steve wasn't sure if she was a threat but if she was she was a cute one. Out of nowhere a random man started running towards the cute girl. He was clearly running away from something. He pushed her over and she fell on top of him.

Before I knew what was happening I noticed a guy running away he bumped into me and I fell on top of the hot from the gym. Only I would of fallen on Captain America. I was such a clutz. I looked at him. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, it was an accident I swear," I apologised. He laughed. "It's ok," he said. I stood up and brushed the dirt of my jeans. "I really should start looking where I'm going," I said. "It's fine, really. I'm Steve by the way," he said. "Vanessa," I smiled and so did he. I think we just had a moment. "See you around Vanessa," he said then he walked away leaving me blushing, again. I went back to the car park and got in my fiat and drove back to my apartment, all the while thinking about Steve.

Steve went back to Stark Tower. "So… What evil plots does she plot?" Tony asked. He sighed and pushed her file across the table. "Nothing, she is a perfectly normal girl, stop being so paranoid," he said. Steve walked out of Stark tower, thinking about how perfect Vanessa was.

If I could sum up my whole day in one word that word would be: awful. I hated my job, I hated my boss. Basically I hated everything about my new life in New York. The big apple wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Just another city, just another place. The worst thing was I fell over. Not just on the floor like a normal person, I fell on top of a guy. And not your average guy but the super hunky and sweet Captain America. Typical me.


End file.
